what's behind those lip's?
by NewMrsEdward.A.Cullen
Summary: Bella is broken so what will happen when she meets the Cullens, can they put her back together again?... short chapters *re-vamping*
1. No longer at home

**Summary: Bella is broken so what will happen when she meets the Cullen's, can they put her back together again?**

**What's behind them lips?**

Ch1 No longer at home

I sit here in a rocking chair facing the window.

Staring

But not really seeing anything.

Thinking how life used to be for me before Phil. I had a good life, no one's life is perfect, yeah my mum wasn't the brightest but we had fun being it was just the two of us.

My life started in forks Washington where my mum and dad meet and married straight out of high school. Well i came alone and it went downhill from there, mum and dad didn't really have a stable relationship. They argued a lot and eventually my mum just picked me up in the middle of the night without my farther knowing and she ran off with me.

Ever since then we have been travelling i had a good relationship with my mu don't get me wrong but she had always been more of a child then me i had to mature faster then all my classmates so I've never really fit in- "BELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER NOW!" well that's my mum ever since she re-married with Phil she has never been the same we were like best friends but now she only shouts at me whenever she wants something done she can't be bothered to do. "Coming mum" we were living in phoenix now in a house on a beach. Yeah it sound good but you just wait and see this is my life how it is now...

I walked out of my room down the stairs and into the setting room where I saw her sitting next to Phil on the loveseat. I I walked over to sit opposite them on the edge of the sofa arm "yes mum?" she looked away from phil and glared at me "You're going to live with your dad I can't handle you anymore you take too much of my time when I could be spending it with Phil." I stared blankly at her; this couldn't be happening i didn't want to go live with dad i hadn't seen him in years. "Y-y-your kicking me out of here?" I was holding back the tears.

"Me and your mum are fed up with you, now pack your things your be leaving tomorrow do you hear me bitch?" Phil said. I had learnt the heard why that i had to do whatever Phil said because whatever he says goes. "Yes sir"

_1 hour later_

"Mum, Phil what do you want for dinner?" I was in the kitchen preparing dinner like always i found myself thinking a lot recently if i was more of a slave then a daughter.

Mum was on Phil's lap watching the news. "me and your mum will be going out to night to celebrate you going to live with your dad" Phil never did like me, he's the one who turned mum against me

"yes sir" I didn't feel like eating tonight so I just turned off the stove and went to my room not looking forward to tomorrow.  
I feel asleep fully clothed...


	2. Going to live with Charlie

**Chapter 2 going to live with Charlie**

I woke up early this morning to find out that Charlie still lived in forks in the same house i was born in. The rainy town of forks Washington: It's defiantly going to take some time to get used to living there and to get to know my farther again.

I arrive at the airport not soon after waking up without any breakfast and Phil dropping me off to get rid of me faster; I'm sure just to have his way with my mum over and over again.

Being on the plane now is bringing back memories of when i was much younger coming to visit my farther when my mum went out looking for a 'suitable man figure' she used to say that he would be her prince and love me... yeah and that worked out didn't it!...

I was supposed to wait a Seattle airport for Charlie and then he would take me to is house for I will be living there for god knows how long...

_1 hour later_

Walking off the plane and walking through the little terminal and out the other side, I spot Charlie already being here waiting for me by the police cruiser; being that he is the chief of police here in this little rainy town of forks. "Hi Ch-dad" ugh... i have to get used to calling him dad.

"Hi bells thanks for joining me I'm so alone these days, how's Renée, Phil?" he didn't know that they hated the sight of me. I don't know what he would do if he knew i didn't want anyone arguing over me. "They're happy"; well that wasn't a lie. I wasn't the best at telling lies... okay i sucked at telling lies, but he seemed to have brought it.

"C'mon kid let's get you home shall we" he put his hand on my shoulder, maybe this was a good idea coming here, Charlie is much more better company then mum and Phil. We drove in silence on the way to his place, well mine too now I guess. The car slowed to a stop.

"Here we are kid, your new home for a bit hope you like it. I know it's not much but is does Me." he pulled into the drive and got out, I followed him "I'm sure its fine dad." i followed him up on the porch.

"I'll show you where your room is, I keep the keys under the mat here. Cuz' I'm always forgetting where i put them half the time." he reached down and took the keys from under the mat and unlocked the door.

'It's not much but its home, c'mon bells this way' he pointed to the stairs I followed him into my room; he showed me where everything was before leaving me to unpack.

My room was the last room on the left of the landing it wasn't that big but it was good, I put my bag on my bed and unzipped it. I was finished in about half an hour. I went back downstairs to see if Charlie wanted anything to eat as I was a bit hungry after the long flight.

'Dad would you like any dinner?' I shouted from the kitchen, he was watching the baseball game in the sitting room.

"ya' Thanks kid!" he said


	3. Meeting them for the first time

**Chapter 3 meeting them**

I woke at 6.30a.m happy after having a dreamless night. I got up and ran downstairs. "Morning dad" I said coming into the kitchen seeing Charlie finishing a cup of coffee and ready the morning paper.

"morning bells, I'm going out tonight with a couple of work colleagues so when you get home from school I probably won't be here there is food in the fridge so help yourself okay kid" he said getting up and reaching for his jacket behind him before slipping it on. "Yes dad, do you want any breakfast before you leave for work?" I was by the fridge getting the milk for my cereals.

"That's lovely of you to offer bells but I'm having it with harry before work so I'll be out of your way soon" he was so nice to me, it was a nice change from back home. "Ok dad, but don't worry you're not in my way"

After I finished my breakfast I said bye to Charlie and got ready for school. I didn't have a car so I walked to school but I don't mind walking it just means I'm going to have to wake up a bit earlier I think tomorrow if i don't want to be late. Can't help to day though, just my luck; I'm going to be a bit late for my first day.

When I came around the corner to my school it was quite small, I looked at all the cars the best one there was a silver Volvo which was good on my account because I didn't have a car at all. I followed the crowd to the front of the school and found the school office.

The lady at the desk looked nice red curly hair put in a bun. I walked up to her, "erm... hi I'm Bella swan" I said, she looked up from the paperwork "hello dear I've been expecting you, the chief's daughter yes?" she sounded lovely.

"Yes that's me ma'am" I said, she smiled and nodded before giving me my schedule. I looked at it my first lesson was English literature then calculus then Spanish then after that is was lunch, there was a map attached to the schedule I wasn't far from English. When I got to my lesson a gave my teacher a note to sign he sent me to the back of the class when the bell went at the end of class this boy with blonde hair came up to me.

"Hi...your Isabella swan right?" he said.

I nodded "Just Bella" I picked up my books.

"Hi I'm mike, mike Newton" he said

'Hi' I walked out the room with him following me. I had a feeling i had a stalker in the making... great...

"So Bella what lesson you headed to?" he said

"Calculus I think" I looked at the map the class was just around the corner. "Cool that's my next lesson to I'll walk you there if you want?" mike sounded nice enough I wonder if he would let me sit next to him at lunch. "Yes thank you mike, do you think I could sit with you at lunch? It's because you're the only person I've spoke to all day?" I said the last word as we walked into class.

"yeah sure you can sit with me Bella, and I don't mind being sitting next to a lovely girl like you, just wait for me after class I've got to talk to the teacher about something" yeah defiantly a stalker... not getting to close to him. "Sure mike" at that moment the teacher walked in and mike took his set.

"Ah!" the teacher said "you must be Isabella?"

Ugh..."Bella" I corrected.

"Yes Bella why don't you sit next to Emmett at the back and he will be able to catch you up" she pointed to this big boy with very pale skin and topaz eyes he meet my gaze and smiled showing off some cute dimples. He didn't seem that bad. But then again anything is better than mike.

I walked over to him and placed my books on the table and took my set "hi I'm Emmett Cullen, you must be Bella swan it's nice to meet you" Emmett said "Yep that's me nice to meet you to" I smiled at him.

"I hate calculus' he said frowning "soooo boring..."

"That's funny so do I, I'm not very good with this particular subject" I laughed. I could get to like Emmett in the near future I think.

"Cool, so what made you move here of all places?" he said "Well my mum got re-married, realised she didn't want me anymore so now I'm living with my dad, how bout you?"

"Oh that's sad, I live here with my adopted siblings, my parents died when I was very young Esme and dr. Carlisle Cullen were nice enough to adopt me we've lived here for two years now Esme wanted somewhere small to live, we moved here from Alaska" he said. "Oh that's sad I'm sorry" I said

"it's ok I don't remember my mum and dad that much so I've just learnt to live with it but my adopted bro he can remember his very well you see Edward his parents died when he was 7 so he remembers them"

"Oh I'm sorry how does he do it?"

"He just doesn't like anyone to mention them"

calculus passed in a blur or maybe it was because Emmett and I were talking all lesson but it was time for lunch now. I picked up my books and I realised Emmett was still standing next to me. "Do you want to meet the rest of my family?" he asked.

"Oh that would be nice I just need to tell mike" I walked over to mikes table. "Mike can I meet you in the cafeteria Emmett's just going to take me to meet the rest of his family and introduce them, okay?"

"Yeah sure, meet you there Bella" he went off to the front desk to speak with the teacher.

I walked back to over to Emmett who was waiting by the door. "okay I'm ready now" I said.

"Ok then this way Bella" Emmett took my arm and i noticed the coldness of it. Emmett looked down at me "bad blood circulation" and led me to the lunch hall to the table at the very back in the far corner, there was three models sitting at this table; a small pixie next to a blonde god; "This is my sis Alice" Emmett said pointing to the little pixie. "This is my bro jasper" he said pointing to the blonde god, the girl next to him there was no word to explain her she was just out of this world with her prettiness. "And this is my girl Rosalie, jaspers twin" he went to sit next to her.

But the best was saved to last he was what looked like to be the youngest one with messy bronze hair 'oh and he is Edward' Emmett said

"h-hi" I said to him "I'm b-Bella" I said to him, going to sit down next to him.

"Hello" he said in the most loving voice.


	4. Driving home with my personal god

sorry for the delay had some personal issues at home to deal with...

now on with the story...

I own nothing unfortunately just this plot

* * *

**Chapter 4 driving home with my personal god**

The rest of the day at school went by fast after meeting the Cullen's and the gorgeous Edward Cullen the day was going as happy as I thought it would.

It was my last lesson now biology the teacher sent me to a table by myself at the back to the room. I was doodling on my note book when I heard the chair next move; I looked up to see the bronze god Edward set next to me.

"Hello Isabella" he said in his violet voice

"Hi" I said

I looked back down at my note book, the teacher came in then.

After the teacher was finished explaining what to do I got to work, Edward kept staring at me.

"Do you want anything?" I asked not lifting me head from my work

"You've got the most lovely colour eyes I've ever seen Isabella" I could feel the heat rushing up my face. "I could say the same about you Edward" I looked up and stared right into his eyes.

He looked away and said "thank you Isabella"

"It's Bella" I said

"Oh sorry" he turned back round to look at me, his eyes looked darker

"Edward would you help me with this question? I never really got this in my other school either" I said

"Yeah ok, let's have a look I've already finished mine" Edward took my book and wrote the answer, and gave it back. We spent the rest of the lesson learning about each other

The bell went and I packed up my things. "Bella do you want a lift home?" I looked up to see Edward smiling crookedly at me offering his hand out for me to take. I was to dazed to answer straight away, i looked into his shining eyes and it was as if i could see right into his soul. I could get lost in those beautiful eyes. "Bella? " I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sorry what... i kind of blanked out there for a bit" he just laughed and smirked. "i _said _would you mind if i took you home?" i took his offered and and pulled him alone with me towards the parking lot. "Ok if that alright with you?"

"I wouldn't be offering otherwise of course I don't mind" he pulled me along to his silver Volvo "Ok thank you Edward... and erm nice car...is your car? It's so cool, I love it so much. I've always wanted a Volvo" I went up to it a stroked the hood

"Yes and thank you... I love my baby" he smirked at me and unlooked it, I looked at the car park people were staring, so I got in the car quick.

"You know people stare a lot at you" I said as he started the engine and headed to my house. "Yes they stare a lot at all of my family but we're used to it" The rest of the drive to my house in silence.

He slowed the car to a full stop. "Thank you Edward" I said as I got out of the car.

"You're welcome Bella, I'll be here around 7ish tomorrow" before I could say anything else he had started the car and was already around the corner.

Well time to fix up myself some dinner...

"BELLA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW YOUR 5MINS LATE!"...


	5. Other side

**Ch5 other side**

I ran up the poach steps and got the key from under the mat opened the door to see a drunk Charlie

"Sorry dad I was having a chat with a friend" I was getting scared now Charlie was drunk and he was angry. "You're not allowed to be late from now on, I don't care if you are only a couple of seconds late it stops now! Do you understand Isabella?" i nodded then I ran upstairs without any dinner that night.

In the morning Charlie never got up so I got dressed ready for school with no breakfast and ran out the door hopefully Charlie would be better when I got home the afternoon

I walked to school and got the in half an hour.

I saw the silver Volvo with Edward standing outside it, oh-no I forgot he was supposed to pick me up. I walked over to him "sorry Edward I had a lot on my mind this morning I wanted a slow walk to school this morning but I wouldn't mind a ride home if it's not too much to ask?" he nodded "it's ok Bella I don't mind I'm not your dad you don't need to do everything I say" he was always very understanding. "I would love to take you home today Bella"

"Thank you Edward you're a nice friend to me" he took my hand and we walked to my first lesson.

"Here we are Bella, I'll meet you here at the end of the lesson ok" he hesitated reached up to my face and stroked it with his cold hand and walked away.

I stood there shocked for a minute and walked into English, my first to lessons went fast because i was always looking forward to seeing Edward in between them and then walking with me to my lessons.

It was lunch in no time "hi Edward" I said coming out of my lesson.

"Hello" he took my hand and we walked to the lunch room we queued up, Edward filled the tray up. He paid for it and we walked over to a table in the corner of the lunch room I sat down after he did.

I looked around the room and my gaze stopped at the Cullen's table Rosalie was glaring at me and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind I quickly turned away to face Edward he was looking out the window in deep thought.

"Edward does your family like me?" he turned back around to face me.

"Well yes but don't take any notice of Rosalie she's just jealous" he said, jealous of me? What is there to be jealous of me about?

"Of me?" I asked not really believing him, he turned back around to me "yes of you, you don't see yourself very clearly"

"Ok fine, are you not going to eat anything Edward?" I noticed he hadn't touched any of the food.

"I prefer to eat at home the food here sucks" he laughed at what seemed to be an inside joke. "Okay...?" I ate the rest of mine. Before we knew it lunch was over and we were the only ones in the lunch hall so we got up and disposed of our left over food and continued towards our next lesson.

The rest of the day passed quickly before in new it we were walking to his car he got into the driver's side but not before he had opened the door on the passenger's side for me. Such a gentlemen.

He pushed his foot down on the gas and we were off to my house, I noticed that recognised the music playing in the car "Debussy?" I asked

"You know the song?" he asked seeming shocked that I knew it "Yeah he is one of my favourites" I said as I started to hum along to it. "You've got a very nice voice Bella" he said. "Why thank you Edward" I said as he stopped the car in front of my house.

"Thank you for the ride home Edward" I opened my door he followed me.

"You're welcome Bella, see you tomorrow at school" he hesitated reached up and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"BELLA YOUR LATE AGAIN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIEND AND GET IN HERE AND MAKE ME SOME DINNER!" Edward looked shocked.

"It's ok Edward, he's just had a drink again I'll see you tomorrow" I thought about giving him a kiss on the cheek but before I could he gave me a kiss Charlie shouted my name again. I sighed "Bye Edward and thanks again" I nodded toward him. "Your more than welcome Bella...Bye" he said before he got into his car.

I walked around to the door and got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door and walked in to face a drunken Charlie.

"sorry dad we were talking about our biology project, I'll get your dinner" before I got to the kitchen he was in front of me and slapped me around the face "NEVER BACK CHAT ME AGAIN OTHERWISE I'LL TAKE ALL YOUR FRIENDS AWAY FROM YOU NOW GET ME DINNER BRAT!" he had never called me that before.

"Yes dad" I turned around to go to the kitchen. "AND FROM NOW ON ITS SIR TO YOU" he said as he headed to the sitting room.

"Yes sir"

I cooked him dinner, but I wasn't hungry.

After he had finished his dinner he called me downstairs.

"I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS AROUND HERE ANYMORE OTHERWISE THEY WILL NOT SEE THE SUNLIGHT OF TOMORROW"

I nodded, I didn't feel like talking.

"NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU" I nodded

I didn't get to sleep that night

I the morning I didn't know what to wear I couldn't seem to find anything that looked right or what I was really in the mood for in the end I found some black jeans and a black top and hoddie.

When I looked in the mirror I noticed that the slap from yesterday had left a bruise so I covered that up and went downstairs.

Charlie was asleep on the sofa I ran out the door without any breakfast.


	6. School

****sorry for the small chapter but it was needed

* * *

**Ch6 School**

When I get to school I see Edward by his car he has a worried look on his face I smile at him to say I was ok and I make my way to first lesson which was biology with Edward so I decided not to go I walked to the girls toilets and hide there for the first two lessons I couldn't bunk third lesson because I had homework in for that lesson when it came to lunch I made my way to the lunch room not getting any food and going to the smallest table in the corner of the lunch room I sat down and put my face in my hands.

I heard the chair next to me move "Bella what's wrong? You weren't in first lesson"

I looked up at him and shook my head and shrug my shoulders

"Bella what's up your all in black and you're not eating and not talking to me, is it something I did?"

I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head and mouthed "no" and started crying

He got out of his set and came over to me and gave me a hug

"well if you don't want to speak I don't care ill always be here for you and if you do ever want anyone to talk to ill be here I promise ok" I shook my head and mouthed "thank you"

There was no point in talking because then ill get to close to him and Charlie will end up hurting him badly I don't want that to happen to Edward, was I falling for him I don't no but I didn't want anything happening to him, I'd rather it happens to me.

I got out a note pad and pen and wrote on it "I like you a lot you are my closest friend I'm not allowed any friends I'm sorry we just can't be friends anymore I'm not good for you to hang around with you'll end up getting hurt, I really am sorry Edward" and gave it to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

I didn't feel like the rest of school so I ran into the forest and cried myself to sleep.

"_Edward I love you" Edward was lying in front of me his golden eyes staring into mine_

"_I love you to Bella"_

_Then the dream turned for the worse Charlie came out from the trees with a gun in his hand and shot at Edward he was bleeding in front of me_

"NOOOOO!" I woke up with a start

I ended up sitting there alone all night trying not to think about Edward, but when i noticed the time I knew I had hell to pay when I got home... oh well time to face the music...


	7. Someone to talk to

**Ch7 someone to talk to**

I didn't want to go back home and face Charlie but I had to because I had to get my books for tomorrow I got up and it started to rain I ran all the way home got the key from under the mat and let myself in, I could smell the drink, Charlie had been drinking again I swallowed hard he must of heard me he came rushing in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING COMING HOME AT THIS TIME?!" I looked at the clock it read 6:00pm I looked back at him he slapped me across me face I stumbled and fell to the ground then he kicked me in the gut and walked away I managed to get myself up with help from the kitchen table and ran upstairs I wanted to text Edward because I need someone to talk to.

I got my phone out of my pocket found Edwards number but what to say...

_**I'm sorry about lunch but I just can't let you into my life at the moment**_

_**Love Bella .x**_

I sent it and waited

My phone vibrated I opened it and saw that Edward was calling me I clicked end and sent a text

_**Please can you text because I need to be quiet**_

I sent that, my pone vibrated

_Hello Bella,_

_Don't worry about it._

_I'm worried about you please tell me what's going on please_

_Love Edward x_

That text just made me cry how someone can care about me so much, I wanted to tell him but Charlie might hurt him and I didn't want that I sent one back.

_**I really want to tell you Edward I'm sorry but I can't because I don't want you to get hurt I just need someone to talk to and your that person please understand**_

_**Bella .xx**_

I sent that and got my pj's from under my pillow and got dressed and brushed my teeth when my phone vibrated again

_Please listen to me Bella I want to help but if you won't Say nothing I can t and don't worry about me getting hurt no-one has ever succeeded in that believe me_

_Edward .xx_

Before I could send one back Charlie came through the door "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING I TOLD YOU NOT TO HAVE ANY FRIENDS THIS INCLUDES THIS EDWARD GUY!"

Then my phone vibrated and Charlie snatched it off me and opened it...

**Edwards POV**

I was going to try to call her again I needed to hear her voice to make sure if she was ok

_(Edward in italics)_

**(Charlie in bold)**

_**(Bella in bold and italics)**_

"_Hello Bella?"_

"**LOOK HERE MR WHAT EVER YOUR NAME IS YOU STAY AWAY FOR THIS FAMILY THAT INCLUDES BALLA OK YOU GOT THAT"**

"_But sir"_

I heard Bella in the background

"_**Ow, sir please don't do anything to him"**_

_"_**YOU LOOK HERE MISS, SHUT UP BRAT AND GO TO BED"**

Excuse my language but WHAT THE FUCK! He was hurting her that it I'm going over there I hung up on him and stormed out of my room and threw the phone down stairs

"THAT BASTERED!" My mum came running upstairs "Edward sweet heart language" she said "yes mum sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry" I said wanting to get past her

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she said in a motherly tone, then Carlisle came out of his office with Alice

"Oh Edward hurry" Alice said "GO EDWARD GO!"


	8. My Hero?

**Ch 8 my hero?**

**Ed pov**

I decided to forgo the car because running was faster I run as fast as my legs can carry me through the forest and before I'm about to reach her house I realise that I can smell her blood and I see that her bedroom light is on so I climb up the tree and me vision turns red at what is can see through the window

**Bella pov**

Charlie through the phone out the window and then locked it.

"Bitch! What did I tell you about having friends you are not worth it! You are not to leave this room until I say so! Got it!" I nodded my head. He slapped me then pushed me off the bed on to the floor and my leg cut open "ouch" I whispered.

"No dinner for you to night brat! You will learn to listen to me-"He never got to finish what he was about to say be because there was a big roar from outside, we both turned around to see my personal angle come through the window and straight into Charlie.

"Bastard get off me. Who do you think you are?!" Charlie was trying to push a very scary looking Edward off of himself. "I'll tell you who I am! I am Bella's very good friend and I am here to take her with me and I'm not leaving here without her!" Edward replied.

I was beginning to get scared for Edward he shouldn't be here. Charlie was going to kill him and it was my entire fault. If only I had left Edward alone and not been his friend then he would not be about to be killed here for me.

"Sir please leave Edward alone I will do whatever you say just keep him out of it, he hasn't done anything!" I jumped up and ran at Edward "Edward please you don't know what you are doing please leave" I whispered in his ear.

**Alice pov**

Ohmmgee! I was just sitting and talking with dad when I had this terrible vision of Charlie beating up Bella.

Edward had just run out the door and I now had mum and dad staring at me waiting for an explanation. "Dad I know I probably shouldn't be saying this because-"  
I started to explain when another vision came.

**vision**  
_Edward was on the floor in pain and Charlie was standing over him with a shotgun. Bella ran over to him "shit Edward this is my entire fault if only I didn't follow my heart, I'm in love with you"  
Then in all went black...  
_***end vision ***

"Alice! Alice!" I didn't realise Carlisle was staring at me with a worried look on his face. "Carlisle you need to help... Edward...gun... Charlie...Bella! Help!" a gun couldn't kill us but it hurt and the bullet needed to be taken out of the victim and the wound to be healed with another's venom.

"What do you mean Alice? Has something happened to Edward?" Carlisle said at this Esme let out a sob. "Carlisle it was horrid! Edward was shot by Charlie whist trying to save Bella!" I was sobbing at this point.

Carlisle looked like a vampire now. I had never seen him like this. "Carlisle you have to go help! Hurry!" he gave one look at Esme before running out the door.


	9. BANG!

**Ch9 BANG!**

Carlisle ran as fast as he could, finding the distance a little far even with his supernatural speed backing him up.

Bella stayed within the comfort of her own knees, staring bug eyed at the guilty Edward crouched down in front of her. Her vision shot between her father and the boy she had come to love. (Although the likely hood of him knowing that now was becoming vaguer by the minute).

"Bella." Edward breathed, trying to look past the smell of her blood. It smelt amazing, seductive and whispering sweet words of approval that talked to his sinful needs. So sinful, must not be fulfilled, must not hurt a loved one for a selfish need.

Charlie continued to glare at him, dark clouds of anger and intoxicate hanging over his usually bright and cheerful orbs.

Edward was a silhouette of himself, trying to comprehend the difference between lust and reality so he could fix this. Bella was hurt and as far as he was concerned, Charlie was the one to blame. Bella had been a victim of her own father's sudden rage. Edward had to act out but he couldn't kill Charlie.

"Bella wh-"

"Don't you dare speak to her!" Edward screeched, unshed tears clogging up his throat and forming a horrible lump in his throat. If he could have cried, he'd be drowning.

He caught a glimpse of Bella flinch at his sudden tone. Bella hadn't reacted to Charlie like that. Why him? What had he done?

Turning to face Charlie again, he found himself at gun point. The fear only arose when he realised his ability to fight this bullet. Bella was already scared; imagining the look on her face when it bounced off had butterflies dying in the pit of his stomach.

"Charlie, please. Your daughters in the room have some decency."

Edward felt the need to call Jasper, make him come over to calm Charlie and quite honestly, himself.

"Dad." Bella choked, standing up on shaky legs as she tried to reason with her father. She had too many questions; Edward was not getting out of it this easily.

Planning to catch her as she started to tumble towards the ground, he reached out.

As cold, granite hard fingers came in contact with soft, delicate skin, the trigger was pushed and Edward hardly felt metal being impounded into his chest it was a painfully uncomfortable feeling.

Taking this as a sign of death, he fell straight to the ground. Feeling no pain as his head hit the wooden floor.

A scream ripped through the silence, adrenaline rushing through Bella as she fell to Edwards' side, sobbing into his chest as he continued to lay in what she believed to be a motionless and lifeless state.

A knock was heard from downstairs from the front door. Charlie took one look at the scene in front of him and rushed out the door and downstairs.

Bella was sitting at Edward's side crying when she saw his hand twitch.


	10. Guilty as charged

**Ch10 as guilty as charged **

3rd pov

Carlisle made it to the house and knocked on the door but not before he heard a gun shoot. "Charlie can you please open the door" Carlisle was getting worried, for his son and his parental mate.

The door then opened and Carlisle came face to face with Charlie's worried and guilty eyes. "Was that a gun shoot I heard Charlie?"Carlisle said in a concerned yet stern voice.

"Nope I don't know what you are talking about" Charlie said in what he thought was a convening voice.

Carlisle knew that Charlie was lying but he needed to get up to Bella's room and check on Edward and Bella.

Carlisle looked Charlie in the eye. "Charlie I have very good hearing believe me. And I know what I heard but the more you deny it the longer it will take me to check on whoever was shot. I am a doctor as you know."

**3rd pov (Carlisle)**

Carlisle ran straight past Charlie not caring about his inhuman speed up to Bella's room and burst in the room. When he surveyed the room it was enough to break his un-dead heart, the sight of his son laying there still and non-moving with Bella hovering over him with a look of despair and horror writing all over her face.

Carlisle knew that his son was only playing his part but Bella had no insight to this and believed that he was truly dead, Carlisle had to do something and fast because he was sure that Charlie would be up he any second now.

He got down on his knees next to Edward and whispered in a tone that only Edward could hear "pretend to be very badly hurt on your left side" Edward nodded slightly but enough for Carlisle to hear, then he began to play his part.

"Ugh" Edward groaned, sounding disorientated and in a lot of pain. Carlisle put on a mask that would lead Bella to believe that he was very worried for his sons' life.

"Oh my poor boy" Carlisle said through fake tears "Edward? Can you try and tell me what happened?" he said.

Edward had been lying with his face towards the floor had now turned towards Bella "Bella...protect...Bella" was all he said and then groaned again.

Carlisle nodded and then stiffened and looked towards the door. "Okay Edward I need to get you up, I'm going to carry downstairs and away to I can check on you properly" he said.

Carlisle then stood up and watched Bella carefully before lifting Edward up. Edward groaned and whined "no...Dad...protect... Bella...Charlie...hurt...Bella" he managed to say and then closed his eyes because the pain was getting to him. Carlisle knew that he was going to have to remove that bullet soon from his son's chest but he had to reassure Bella that Edward was going to be okay.


	11. worry

**Sorry for the late update.. just found out that my mum is ill.. i will try and update as soon as i can.. here is a little chapter to keep you going untill then.. **

**thank you for the readers who are still with me on this story..**

**enjoy.. :P**

Ch11

Ed pov

Having a bullet wedged in your side can be very uncomfortable for a vampire and if left in there to long can become painful because the skin is trying to grow and cant with the bullet in the way.

I must have pasted out because the next time I opened my eyes I was in my room with a very worried looking Bella hovering over me. "Oh my god!... Edward…." She turned around "Carlisle come quick Edward is awake!" In the next second Carlisle was standing before us. "Son how are you feeling?" he said with worry written all over his face.

I thought back to what happened at my Bella's house "as fine as I can be after getting shot at!" I turned towards Bella who was now sitting next to me "why didn't you tell me?" she looked at me guiltily "I'm so sorry Edward I just didn't want something like this to happen-" before she could finish a sharp pain hit my side, I tried to cover it up but it didn't work, I scrunched my eyes shut "Ahh" I moaned.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella I need you to leave the room so I can help Edward here" Bella nodded "okay but come find me after so I can come back to see Edward and talk to him" she walked out the room.

Carlisle looked at me. "Son this is going to be uncomfortable, but needs to be done I can't leave that bullet in there any longer, your mother is worry half to death" he was in doctor mode now and sat he medical bag down.

He then reached for the top of my shirt and ripped it down the side to see the extent of the damage. "Hmm… it seems that the skin has tried to grow over the bullet I'm going to need to cut into your wound son, tell me if you become too uncomfortable" I nodded and shut my eyes; I was not looking forward to this bit. But I would do this a thousand times to my Bella.

Bella pov

After arriving at the Cullen's house I had to step back and take in its beauty before Carlisle carried Edward up into his room.

When Edward woke up I was so glad. Carlisle had told me to tell him when this happened so he could check up on Edward.

I was now down in the sitting room with a very worried looking Esme. She was such a caring person and I've only just met her. She must have seen me fidgeting, she came over to the sofa I was sitting on and put her arm around my shoulder "Don't worry dear… Carlisle is the best doctor I've ever known… and well he is my husband to… have faith in his work"


	12. WHAT?

**Finally I'm up to date with my course work so I decided to update my story…**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Waiting**

Edward's pov

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder "Edward I need you to relax your tense body for this to work, son" I opened my eyes and stared into his. "Okay farther" I tried to relax my body as much as I could. "thank you son, much better, it'll be over soon, go to your happy place and try to forget about the pain" he was trying to make it less of a worry towards me.

I shut my eyes again just as Carlisle started making the incision with the venom coated spatula. _Ow._ I tensed and then relaxed again and everything went black…

_Edwards dream_

_Today was the happiest day of my life I had finally got Bella to marry me…_

_Standing at the alter waiting for my angle in white _

"_I do" she said with tears in her eyes _

"_I do" I replied _

Bella's pov

Sitting down stairs waiting… this has got to be the hardest thing I have had to do in my entire life. Seeing my worried expression Esme squeezed my shoulder "would you like to do something to take your mind off of what is happening upstairs sweetheart?"

Before I could answer the rest of the family came rushing through the door. Emmett came first with his arm linked with Rosalie's. "mum where's Ed?" he came and sat next to me "yo' bells" he said in his booming voice "hello Emmett " my voice sounded mumbled because I had my head in Esme's shoulder "what's up with the sad faces guys?" he said to us.

Alice then walked in with jasper and looked at Emmett "Edward got shot by Charlie!" she said and started sobbing in jaspers arms; he lifted her and carried her to the chair in the corner of the room facing the rest of the family.

"What!" Emmett said "that bastard!"

"Emmett language!" Esme said. Emmett got up off the sofa and started to pace, really fast, a bit too fast. Then he just disappeared. I looked at the space where he was and there was a groove in the floor where he had been pacing, I knew that he was heavy but come on?

Come to think of it the whole family acted weird sometimes. Like how did Alice know that Edward had been shot by Charlie and how did Carlisle no when to turn up at Charlie's house and I had noticed that Edward was not bleeding from his wound.

WHAT ARE THEY!?...


	13. Waking up

Thanks for the kind reviews. They were so nice that I decided to write another chapter for my readers.

Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Ch13 Waking up

Edwards's pov

"Did it work?" I heard my angle say "yes Bella I managed to get the bullet out" Carlisle said. I was beginning to get the feeling back into my body so I moved my hand and Bella must have seen this because she reached out and grasped it. "Edward can you hear me, please open your eyes" she pleaded with me.

When I did open my eyes Bella's beautiful brown orbs where staring anxiously into mine "oh Edward I was so scared… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Charlie, but it was only because I was scared that something like this would happen" she had tears streaming down her face.

I couldn't keep my true feelings from her any longer I had to tell her. Maybe to her it might seem too soon but she had to know even if she didn't feel the same way as I did. "love please down cry, I will always be here to protect you against anything or anyone, I would jump in front of a bullet a thousand time to save your life. Bella you have to realise that I live for you. You are my life now" I said truthfully looking straight into her eyes.

I had forgot that Carlisle was still in the room and I remember that he did know the true extent of my feeling towards Bella he seemed surprised _you really do love her don't you son? I'm glad that you have finally found you true other half, you realise that you are going to have to tell her right?_ I nodded. I just didn't know how to bring up the subject. I was scared that if I told her she would ran and I don't know if I could go on without her.

"Oh Edward I care about you so much and I feel a special connection with you I don't really know how to explain it. I know that you are more special then you say and I don't care what you are or what you are capable of. Thank you for saving my life." She lent down and kissed me on the cheek. I purred and pushed my face into her warm lips.

Carlisle had felt like myself and Bella needed to talk in private, so him and the rest of the family had gone hunting leaving me and Bella some space to talk.

"Bella come sit here" I shifted so I was sitting up and pulled her onto my lap. "Bella I really like you but there is something that you need to know about me before we go any further" I was really worried that she would run be I didn't want any lies between us.


	14. The truth, Part one

**Happy New Year people hope you had an enjoyable Christmas!**

* * *

Ch 14 The truth, part one

I looked down suddenly finding my hands very interesting "Edward you can tell me anything" she raised her hand and placed it on my left cheek.

I looked up to her and gazed into her eyes afraid of what I might find, what I found was not fear but love?

"Edward?" I took a deep breath filling my lungs with her unique sent and released it "have you ever noticed something different about me and my family?"

She looked away; I could tell she was deep in thought.

She turned back to face me "I've noticed that you don't ever eat and that your eyes change colour as well as your skin being ice cold" she looked up at me with a confused expression like she had just realised I was different "Edward what are you?" that was the question I had been dreading, she was going to run and I wouldn't stop her…

"Bella you have to realise that I would never hurt you and that it would be okay with me if you never wanted to see me again just know that you will always be in my thoughts" she nodded

"Bella me and my family we are different… we aren't even human" she looked at me "what?" she whispered. I took her hand and placed it over my dead heart "tell me what you feel?" I looked down into her doe like orbs "n-n-nothing" she stuttered and removed her hand, I looked away unable to look into her eyes.

She got up and walked over to the window "I can leave if you want" I whispered trying not to let my true feeling of dread leak into my speech but failed.

She turned back to me "no!" she ran back to the bed. "No... Edward I don't want you to leave and besides its your house" she looked up and gazed into my eyes, I could see and fear in her gaze "I just told you that I'm not human and I have no heart beat but you're not running way… why?"

"because I know you Edward, you would never hurt me or anyone for the right reason" I looked at her shocked "and well because you somehow saved me from Charlie… t-thank you by the way" she reached up and put her arms around my neck and held on for her life.

I put my arms around her "you are more than welcome… love" after she had calmed down a bit she let go smiling awkwardly. I didn't let my disappointment show.

"Edward you can tell me anything" referring back to the convocation. I looked at her and smiled "I have a special 'gift' as well as some of my other family members"

She smiled "well that just makes you more special Edward"

I really liked this girl; she always saw the positive in everything and everyone. "Thank you Bella" I sighed "but you may change your mind in a minute when I tell you what else I am capable of and what I have done"

She shook her head "I'll be the judge of that Edward" she said as she touched the tip of my nose with her finger.

"I can read minds"

She looked shocked "oh my god… you must thing I'm a right pervert" she said

I shook my head "know I don't… I can't read your mind and I'm sure even if I could I you wouldn't come across in that way…Your mind is one of the minds I would love to be able to read, I would give up my gift any day just for a couple of hours in your head."


	15. The Truth, Part Two

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews let's try and make it 30 by the end of this chapter : P**

* * *

Ch 15 The truth, Part two

Bella looked embarrassed about her little rant, "oh sorry for interrupting Edward, carry on" I smiled down at her and lifted her up sp that she was on my lap facing me.

"So as I was saying, I can read minds apart from yours and jasper can influence and feel all the emotion around him" I waited for her to take that information in before telling her about Alice.

"Wow that must be really hard on jasper especially since he must be able to feel everyone's thirst he must have really good control" she looked shocked. Before I could say anything back to her Alice came running into the room. "THANK YOU SO MUCH" and she then hugged Bella.

"Huh?"

I looked at Bella "none of us have ever come to that conclusion about jasper before, he always thought of himself as the weakest out of the entire coven"

Jasper than walked into the room and hesitantly walked up to Bella and also gave her a hug "thank you Bella, you have given me a lot to think about" both of them left the room shortly after.

"Erm okay…" Bella smiled. "How did they hear what we were talking about?" she looked up at me. I sighed. I couldn't stall any longer.

"That is another one of the things that are different about me and my family… we can hear good from different distances and we have super strength, we never sleep or eat but we do get our nutrients but just different from humans." I looked down at my hands "they also knew what we were talking about because Alice can see future events based on people's dictions" I took a deep breath "we are vampires"

I waited and waited for her to say anything. Then I took her silence as fear. "I can get someone to take you home if you want" I looked up at her and found her gazing at me but not with fear but curiosity?

"No I don't want to go anywhere, I can't think bad of you or be scared because I have seen the good in you Edward, and well you saved my life"

"how can you not be scared? how can you not find me me a monster... I've killed" i trailed of into a whisper at that last part not really wanting her to hate me.

"I know you Edward... you are good and i will prove it to you no matter how long it takes me"


	16. Farther to Son Talk

Thanks for the reviews

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Farther to Son Talk **

Ed pov

We spent the whole night talking about me and my kind. I felt relieved that I had someone to talk to about myself because I sometimes feel like the odd one out in my family. I had become lonely over my time on this earth and it felt good to find comfort in someone else.

When Bella finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning I got up and walked towards the door looking back at Bella and smiling. I had never had these feelings before and I didn't know what to do about them.

I was going to find Carlisle; my mentor, he always had the answers.

Carlisle must have heard me coming _Come in son. What can I do for you? How are you?_

I opened his office door and walked in. Carlisle put down a medical book he was reading. "Son?" I sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Farther I need your help" he looked at me shocked. I hardly ever called him by his title. I only ever did it when I was stressed or scared and to be honest I was a little be of both at the moment.

"I'm listening Edward" he nodded and gave me his full attention.

"I told Bella about us" I looked down afraid of his reaction.

"It had to happen at some point Edward. I know that you dare for this girl and she you. You need each other and I think that it may be best that you have no secrets between each other" he smiled at me. if only he knew I wasn't didn't only care for this girl. I think I may be falling for her.

"So you don't care that I exposed us to her?" i tilted my head to the side.

"Edward if you trust her then so do I son, I trust your judgement" now that the easy bit was over I now had to confess my fellings about Bella to Carlisle.

"Farther I think I may have found my mate in Bella" i gazed into his eyes

"I think you may be right son, I have noticed a change in you and the way you have been acting, you seen more care-free with this life we have, and your smiling more, I like this new side to you Edward" he was right, Bella has made me feel alive again and to be honest I liked this new me as well.

"You are right carlisle, Bella has made me feel thankful for this life. I dont think I have ever said this but thank you for changing me otherwise I wouldn't have met my Bella. So thank you dad" I smiled at him. He smiled back "I have never regeted it son" he smiled and reached forward to pat me on the shoulder.

"Now if that is all you wanted"I nodded.

"Well what are you still doing here?, Go back to Bella" I laughed and stood up.

"Thank you carlisle" he nodded

"Go edward" he laughed and picked up his medical book and began reading agian. I walked out of the office, not before I heard carlisle say to himself "good times are ahead for my faimly, good times"

I smiled and walked back into my room and found Bella in the same postion I had left her, I got into the bed next to her and thoght about what tomorrow would bring and for the first time in my life I was looking forward to the future.


	17. True feelings?

Thanks for the wait people. And I'm sorry. Real life just go in the way. Well that and a spot of writers block

But I'm still here! Yay

Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 17 True feelings

Bella's pov

When I woke up in the morning after the first dreamless sleep I have had for as long as I could remember I felt refreshed and happy. I didn't open my eyes afraid that this felling would go away, I basked in the feeling first a while longer until I felt someone kissing my head... What?

I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with a dream like figure, "am I dreaming" I said out loud. The person laughed "because if I am I never want to wake up" the person gave a crooked smile

"no you are not dreaming Bella" after I heard his velvet like voice last night's events came rushing back. "so last night really happened? I'm free from Charlie and you told me what you are?" I gazed into his eyes and saw a deep emotion that I couldn't place.

"yes Bella it really did happen and I will keep you safe until you order me away" he smiled at me. I think that I could spend the rest of my life here with Edward, it just felt right. I was comfortable here in his arms. But he wouldn't want someone like me, when there are better looking girls out there. I looked down on my lap and sighed. I really wanted him.

"Bella?" he placed his cold hand upon my lap and intertwined our hands. "is something wrong Bella?" he asked. I could here the worry un his voice.

I looked up at him and could see the worry lines above his eyebrows. "I don't deserve someone like you. Even though I would love to have someone like you, you deserve someone better then me" I whispered the last words as I realised the truth in what I was saying. He was shaking his head before I had finished talking. "that is not true Bella. You have it backwards. It is I would don't deserve a beauty like you Bella" he smiled and brought his arms around me to hug me. I leaned into his embrace and sighed.

"Edward you are a good, kind hearted soul" I really wanted him to have more confidence in himself "I am glad to have met you. And I would love for us to be friends... Well maybe a bit more then that" I didn't mean for that last bit to come out. I looked down embarrassed with myself.

"I like you as well Bella. You see when it comes to my kind, we don't experience change a lot, the only time is when we find someone that we know we can spend the rest if our lives with. I think that you are that person for me bella." he was gazing straight into my eyes, it felt like he was gazing into my very soul. That strong emotion I couldn't place was back. I think. It couldn't be. It was love?

"you can do so much better then me though edward. Why me?" he smiled his head. "you are the most beautiful and selfless person I have ever laid my eyes upon bella and I hope that you can find details it in your heart to believe me or give me a chance to show you so that you may believe."

I couldn't believe what he was saying but I guess if he wanted me to believe in myself I could make him believe in himself. "okay I'll make you a deal. I will try to believe in myself. If you do the same."

He looked a bit apprehensive but nodded. We laughed and shook on it "deal" we both said.


	18. Good morning

Sorry for the wait... Had some issues at home but it's all sorted now

Enjoy

* * *

Bella pov

After just laying in bed with Edward for a while longer my stomach made a sound like a growling monster, I blushed.

"I would have expected that sound from me let alone your stomach Bella" he laughed and lifted me up and out of the bed and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck to hide my embarrassment.

"looks like the little human needs feeding" he smiled "come on let's go see what my mother has cooked up in the kitchen" he placed me down and put his arm around my back and proceeded downstairs.

I looked up at him. He seemed really relaxed and seemed content and had a smile placed on his face, I like it and it made me happy that I had something to do with it.

In a flash we were downstairs and he had me seated on the kitchen counter. We were both laughing at how silly he was acting. I could see his mum in the entrance of the kitchen with a smile on her face as she watched us. My sides were hurting as I was laughing to much. "Edward stop laughing please" he shock his head and began to tickle me. I laughed harder I could hardly get a sentence out. "p-please edward I c-can't breathe" i said still laughing. This only made him laugh more, by now the hole family were standing in the door to the kitchen obviously wondering what was going on. "I like the sound of your laugh bella I'm going to make sure that I hear it every day for as many times as I can make you laugh" he then seemed to notice we were not alone in the kitchen, I'm sure that if he could blush he would be. He pulled me down from the counter and in front of him then placed his arms around me.

"good morning everyone" he said. Emmett. Began laughing. "wow who knew that our very own Eddie has a sense of humour." He said. This earned him a smack on the head from Rosalie. "ignore the big oof" she smiled and shook her head. Esme then stepped forward "hello dear.. Please sit down, what would you like to eat?" Edward then took my hand and walked towards the table and sat down then placed me on his lap.

I shook my head. "you don't need to Esme, I can make myself something" i wasn't used to having people care for me this way. "Don't worry sweetheart I don't mind at all." everyone had sat down at the table with me and Edward "this is probably the first time someone has eaten at this table" Carlisle laughed. "and it will be used everyday now!" Alice was bouncing in her sit. She always had so much energy. Jasper looked like he was trying to hold her down. I leaned back into Edward and looked at Esme. "thank you Esme. I would like just a pop tart if you don't mind and maybe an apple." she smiled and went to prepare it. "would you like anything to drink love?" I looked up at Edward. He had become special to me and I loved the way he looked at me like I was the only one in the room. "milk please" because I was sitting on Edwards lap, jasper got up off his sit to get me some milk.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Sophie


	19. Family

**I'm on my BlackBerry tablet writing this so sorry if there are any mistakes in my spelling. Sorry for the late chapter. I've nearly finished my friends rate year doing my Alevels and we'll real life kinda got in the way...**

**Now on with the chapter. **

**Family **

Bella's pov

After I'd had a silly breakfast with Edward and his family we all went into the living room and continued our silliness because Edward had lifted me up and was keeping me in the air. "Edward! Put me down!" i managed to get in between the laughter. "if you say so" he then walked over to the sofa where Emmett was sitting and dropped me on top of him. Emmett laughed "nice of you to drop in Bella" he boomed. "oh har har laugh at the human!" i then sat up in Emmet's lap "i think I'm going to stay right here now I'm quiet comfortable."

The rest off the Cullen's were laughing at me and Edward. Esme then looked at me. "thank you dear" she nodded and smiled towards a laughing Edward. "what for? I haven't done anything" she looked at Edward he had stopped laughing now and was reaching for me, I got up and walked over to him. He put his arm around me and smiled then sat down on the love seat with placed on his lap, I then looked back at Esme. "you have made my Edward smile. He now has that sparkle that had been missing from his eyes for so long." i looked up at Edward he was looking down and I'm sure if he were able to blush he would have seen doing just that. "erm you're welcome Esme?" I wasn't to sure what to say to that. She smiled and got up. "well if anyone needs me I'll be outside tending to my garden dears." Carlisle got up after her and followed her outside. I looked around the room, Alice was sitting on the armchair with jasper leaning against her legs whilst she was playing with his hair, his eyes were shut. Emmett was sitting with Rosalie on his lap and me and Edward where in a similar position. This was a perfect family scene and I was a part of it. I smiled.

"what are you thinking hard about there?" Edward smiles down at me. "I'm just thinking of how normal this is-the whole of your family just sitting around and enjoying everyone's company-I wish I had a family like yours" i whispered the last part though I knew that everyone should hear it. "Bella" Edward said sternly and shook his head. "your biological family might not be a happy family but that is all they are-your biological- you belong with me and my family now we might not be your biological family but we are your family unit in every other way Bella, you can come to use witness your worries, of just for comfort, we will always be Here for you" i started crying before he had finished and I was leaning my head on his chest, when he had finished talking he leant down and kissed my forehead and the whole family were nodding their heads in agreement. "thank you" i whispered. That was the only reply I could comeuppance with but I let my gratitude show in my voice.

We all went back to watching tv and stayed like that for the rest of the day. Whilst all I had in the back of my mind was how long will this was going to last.


End file.
